Quake and Supergirl
by Lilithfangirl55555
Summary: Daisy goes to National city to find out who Supergirl is and an everlasting friendship is born! Takes place after season 2 of Aos and season 1 episode 8 of Supergirl. Will crossover with The flash.
1. I WOULD find out

Daisy POV

This was it. National city. Coulson had sent me here to investigate _Supergirl!_ I had read up on her overnight, apparently she was endorsed by Catco media and was Superman's cousin and lots of other non-useful scraps of information that Hunter put together for me. Which meant that I basically had nothing to work on. I don't even know what Bobbi saw in him. I'm getting off track, speaking of getting off tracks I got off the train to National city. I hoped in a cab and drove towards Catco media. My plan, which was probably not the best (it _was_ Hunters idea), was to go to Cat Grant and confront her. Yeah I should probably come up with a new plan. To late now, I thought as I entered the building.

"Hi can I help you?" A pretty blonde woman, who looked a lot like a cheerleader asked me as I entered the floor that housed Cat Grant's office. Cat Grant's assistant I remembered from the photos, Kara Danvers.

"Uh yes, my name is Daisy Johnson I'm here to speak with Cat Grant." I told Cat's assistant calmly. walking slightly more towards Cat's office doors.

"Of course, Do you have an appointment?" The young blonde 24-year old asked me as she moved to her desk, no doubt to check Cat's list of appointments to see if I was on there.

"No, but seeing as I am a federal agent I don't really need one." I stated calmly opening the door to Cats office and walking in with an air of confidence.

"Of course." The assistant replied.

"Hello, my name is agent Daisy Johnson." I said, introducing myself to Cat as I entered the extremely-neat office. Walking up to her desk and holding out my hand for her to shake.

"Agent? what have I done to catch your agencies attention, what agency do you work for again?" Cat questioned me. trying to turn the tables in her favor. Neglecting to take my hand.

"My agencies name is classified, but I can assure you I am a government agent and I would love to ask you a few questions about Supergirl?" I lied to Cat, I couldn't exactly tell her I was a shield agent.

"here is my badge, if it makes you feel better" I showed the badge that we had 'borrowed' from our _friends_ at the ATCU.

"Do you know the identity of supergirl?" I asked Cat taking my badge back from Cat and slipping it into my purse.

"Well, you did endorse supergirl, honestly my boss sent me here to keep me busy, we have nothing to go on, do you have anything that could be of importance, anything at all?" I asked Cat pleadingly. trying to appeal to her good nature.

"I don't know anything." told me, she was obviously lying, but she was a fairly good liar. definitely better than Simmons anyway.

"Well thank you for your time." I told her and promptly left and Cat's assistant came in to talk to her. Whatever she was hiding I _would_ find out. I mean Cat grant was just some rich, famous, journalist, right? I mean it's not like she could be Supergirl. *Gasp!* what if Cat Grant _was_ supergirl! No. She was not Supergirl, she looked nothing like Supergirl. Kara Danvers on the other hand. She and Supergirl could be twins. *Another Gasp* _Kara Danvers_ was Supergirl. Hey, look at that! I did find out! I thought as I exited Cat Co. Media and headed towards Noonan's, both Ct Grant's and Kara Danvers's favorite restraint.


	2. Cat knows how to keep a secret

Daisy's POV

AN: this story takes place after season 1 episode 8 Of Supergirl Hostile Takeover.

After the failed interview, I went to dinner at a place called Noonan's, Hunter's info had said that this was the place Cat ate at the most. While I was there I saw Cat Grant's assistant out to dinner with two of her colleges I noticed when I came in for the interview. Hmm. Where they were sitting was on the way to the restroom. Hmm. I decided to place a bug on her bag on my way to the restroom. I sat back down and started to listen in on their conversation. " _so Cat knows your Supergirl now, and she hasn't told anyone yet."_ the tall, pale, dark haired one said to Kara Danvers, Cat's assistant. I remembered from the information that Hunter pulled up his name was Winslow 'Whinn' Scott Jr., the son of the toyman, And the other man was James Olsen, a close personal friend of Superman. Kara Danvers was Supergirl. Not to surprising, after all no one knew I was Quake. I walked over there calmly, ready to confront her.

"Excuse me are you Kara Danvers, Cat Grant's assistant?" I asked her knowing full well she was.

"umm yes, didn't you have an interview with Ms. Grant today?" She asked me.

"Yes I did, oh and just so you know I know you are Supergirl and I also work for the government, can we talk?" I asked her pulling up a chair and sitting down at their table, not even bothering to wait for confirmation.

"Uhh, sure?" Kara replied nervously as she pushed her glasses farther up her face.

"Great!" I replied leaning forward on their table looking each person in the eye. This was gonna be fun.


	3. Where is your base again?

A/N: Kara didn't convince Cat that she wasn't supergirl. I like it better this way so just imagine it thi way for the course of the story! On with the story!

"What agency are you from?" James Olsen asked cautiously.

"That's classified, but if it makes you feel better," I said pulling my badge from my purse to show them,

"This is my badge, now, _Supergirl,_ you are from Krypton, correct?" I asked her. Suddenly there was a loud crash as a man with a gun burst through the door and demanded that people give them money or he would shoot. _Great. Just Great._

"Hey!" I shouted at him, standing up making him point my gun at me. "Stay back or I _will_ shoot!" He yelled at me.

"I don't think you want to do that." I stated calmly,

"Oh yeah, why's that?" he asked arrogantly as if a small girl like me couldn't take him out, and then I went on to beat the snot out of him, first taking his gun away, and then kicking him in the crotch area and stomach, May would be proud.

"That's why! Jackass." I mumbled the second part under my breath and then turned around and sat back down at the table. "So where we're we again?" Continuing our earlier conversation as if nothing had happened.

"Woah. You just beat up that guy!" Whinn Scott said excitedly, like what is he _5?_

Someone had called the cops during the hole commotion too, and soon the criminal was taken care of, I had more information on Supergirl, and I could finally get back to Actual work, not meaningless missions. As I was leaving my hotel, Supergirl popped up on the news, apparently she was fighting someone in Lord Technologies. An agents job is never done. I rushed over there, and together me and Supergirl, well Supergirl and Quake, fought of her enemies with her. **AN:I am not good at writing conflicts/fights so just picture it in your head!**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxdon't mind me, I'm just a pretty little line break, moving the story alongxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After the fight was over I walked towards Kara. "Listen whatever's going on, fill me in, I can help." I told Kara, I was not taking no for an answer. She had obviously known the man she was fighting, non I think she called him. She was keeping something from me.

"We don't need your help." She replied, confident. I noted she said _we._ Which meant she was working with someone and not just DEO.

"We? And it kind seems like you do." I told Kara standing my ground. Kara sighed, she obviously didn't like being told she was wrong.

"Look not that it is any of your business-" Kara started but I cut her off.

"technically this is my business, I know you fought a woman in your park, you obviously knew her, you held back, why?" I pressed

"She's family, or she was family. A long time ago." Kara confided in me.

"I know a little something about that, when I first got my powers, I met my mom, she helped me, but then I realized she was only helping herself, she even tried to kill me." I confided in her too.

"What did you do?" Kara asked, interested that someone would finally be able to understand how she felt.

"My dad stepped in, saved me. I had just gotten them back, then I lost them again." I told her.

"I'm sorry, I think I understand that too, the woman, she's my aunt. Her and my mom are twins and when I look at her all I see is my mom." Kara said opening up to me.

"I never knew my parents, I was taken from them as a child, kinda like you, although I was younger." I told her, showing her how much we had in common.

"We have a lot more in common than I realized." Kara said looking me In the eye.

"Yeah we do. So are we working together now or not?" I asked her, if I was going to be staying in National city much longer, it would be helpful to have someone to work with. Kara was about to answer when a DEO agent came over, from talking to maxwell lord, who looked very angry, and said,

"Quake, right? My name is agent Alexandra Danvers, but you can call me Alex, I wanted to thank you for helping." She told me.

"It is my job you know, yours too, and I wanted to help, and I know what _supergirl_ is going through, family isn't always what you want or hope them to be." I said directing the second part of the sentence towards Kara.

"You told her?!" Alex exclaimed angrily at Kara.

"She already knew." Kara told her, defending me.

"And Alex knows too, about who I am I mean." Kara added.

"I know. I know _everything_." I told her trying to make a joke to lighten the mood.

"So where is your base again?" I asked, turning to face Alex.


	4. blood bonds us all into a crossover!

"Nice set up you've got here, quaint." I said as we walked through their base.

"May I remind you your operation is underground?" Alex said jokingly.

"Point taken." I conceded.

"Let's see who the new director is, shall we?" Alex asked an agent walking up to the monitors.

"Congratulations, director." an agent told Alex.

"I guess you and him really did patch things up." Kara commented.

"I think our first move should be talking to Astra again." Alex told Kara.

"I already tried, I can't get through to her." Kara replied.

"You can try again." Alex insisted.

"I can't go back in there." Kara said, also insisting. And for some reason, my mouth moved faster than my brain and I said,

"maybe I could try?"

 **Line break line break line break Line break line break line break Line break line break line break line break line break line break line break line break lin**

Kara's aunt, Astra, spoke as I entered the room, "Kara, you've returned."

"Not Kara," I told her.

"My name is agent Daisy Johnson, and no I do not work for the DEO, and I'm here to tell you a story," I pulled a stool in front of the window of Astra's cage,

"Once upon a time, in a small village in China, there was a baby girl, who had parents who loved her very much. But people came looking for the baby's mother, Jiaying. Hydra wanted her, to experiment on her. You know of hydra, right?" Astra nodded.

"Of course you do, anyway, Jiaying was re-captured by hydra, her husband Cal, put their child with people they trusted and went to search for her. He didfind her, in a ditch, in pieces. Cal was a doctor and sewed her back together, when they herd news that more people had come to the village, and taken their daughter. They went on a rampage, killing everyone in the village, trying to find their daughter. But what they didn't know, was that the people who took their daughter wee S.H.I.E.L.D., not hydra. Only one agent survived, an agent in training, her mission was to protect an 0-8-4, an object of unknown origin, when she realized that the baby girl was the 0-8-4. She dedicated her life to protecting the baby, she took her to America, dropped her on the doorstep of an orphanage and set up an invisible protocol, that the baby be moved around every few months, to keep her safe. The agent died shortly after. So the baby grew up, thinking her parents never wanted her. Early on in life the girl decided she would find her parents, she got into hacking, joined the rising tide, a group of hacktivists against secrets. She got on S.H.I.E.L.D.'s radar, before hydra mind you. She helped the team that captured her on a mission, decided to join S.H.I.E.L.D., train to become an agent. She and her team got really close. Eventually she confided in her boss about her search for her parents, and he promised to help. After a mission her boss found out about a story about a bay girl, from China. Her boss told her about the information and kept searching. Shortly after the girl was shot on a mission, and on life support. They used alien tech to keep her alive, the same used on her boss. But her boss was experiencing side-affects, she didn't. Her boss realized that she wasn't affected because she was already part alien. They kept searching , her teammate turned out to be hydra, her two closest friends were almost killed, and she met her dad. Her dad turned out to be a psychotic murderer. And then she was taken hostage by Ward, her hydra former teammate, and was then forced to go through a process called Terrigenesis, and during the process her friend Trip, was murdered. After she got out, she had gotten powers, she could make vibrations in objects. Others noticed her powers too, people came after her, but she couldn't control her powers. A man came to her door and told her about Terrigenesis and about others like her. She went with the man, met her mother, and was reunited with her father. Everything was going well for her, when her mothers true colors were revealed. That her mother planned to kill many innocent people, and when she tried to stop her, her mother than tried to kill her, and she would've succeeded unless her father hadn't stepped in, killing her mother."

"And what was that story supposed to do? To get me to cry, to give up Henshaw's location?" Astra asked.

"No. Your niece told me how you are her aunt, her family. I'm not here to try and get his location from you. It's not my job, I don't work here. If you haven't already guessed, I will tell you, I was the baby in the story. Growing up I didn't have parents, Kara did. She has only you left, I have no one. Kara is your own flesh and blood, and after all, blood bonds us all."


	5. AN

**AN:** **Please read**

I am so very sorry for not updating but I actually have very good reasons!

1\. my uncle is in the hospital and may die.

2\. I had to go to a funeral for a 26 year old. A 26 year old.

3\. I have missed a lot of school recently and I have to catch up.

4\. I am in my schools drama club and our musical is on next week!

5\. I am also in band at my school, and by band I mean orchestra band, I play clarinet, and our concert is coming up very soon!

6\. I had a whole new schedule for school as well.

7\. I _do_ get writers block!

8\. I have a puppy to take care of!

9\. I'm the youngest child in my family and the only one still at home so I have to do all the chores!

10\. I do actual read!

11\. I don't just write fanfiction I also read it.

12\. And last but not least, life itself, yes I do actually have a life other than writing fanfiction!


	6. bad Kara

Daisy's POV

After I was done talking to Astra I got a call from Coulson.

"Skye-Daisy, sorry, I need you to come in.. right now." Coulson's voice came over the phone. I smiled as recognized him correcting himself on the new name.

"Be there soon." I replied and hung up. "An agents job is just never done." I spoke to myself as I put my phone away.

 **LineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreak** **LineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreak**

I had returned to National city to find that Kara's friend Whinn's father, toyman, was lose in the city. I was gone for 3 days. Kara, well Supergirl had just saved Whinn and some FBI agents lives from poison gas.

"Nice save there." I said to Kara, coming up behind her and Whinn talking.

"Thanks, where did you go earlier?" Kara asked me.

"Places. Here and there. I _do_ have a job you know." I told her.

"Speaking of which, I do too, see you around." Kara replied and left, heading towards the Catco. industries building.

 **LineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreak** **LineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreak**

I nocked three times in a row on the door of Kara apartment, and waited for her to answer the door.

"Whinn?" Kara asked as she opened the door.

"Kara, Kara, Kara, fighting toyman without me, oh bad Kara." I said as entered Kara's apartment, making my way to her couch nd sitting down, making myself comfortable.

"Daisy, what are you doing here, not that I don't want you here, but-" Kara started but I cut her off.

"Well I just wanted to check in on you, see how you were doing, " I told Kara casually.

"Whinn kissed me. and I don't know what to do about it, what do I do about it?" Kara asked me sitting down across from me. after thinking for a moment I answered,

"Well, what do you want to do abou it?"

"I don't know, I don't know what to do, what do you do when something like this happens?" Kara asked almost yelling at me now.

"Kara clam down, I know this can't be easy for you but I do know that you have three options you can either move on from this and still be friends, or you can form a relationship, or you can never speak to him again." I told her cautiously, waiting for her to respond.

"I mean I want to still be friends but I'm afraid it might be awkward." Kara whined to me.

"So which option are you gonna chose?" I asked Kara.

 **LineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreak** **LineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreak**

the next day after having a chat with Alex, I went over to talk to Kara while she was at Noonan's picking up Cat's order. Apparently she had a sorta-date with her boss's son and managed to reunite them. she really was super.

"Hey Kara, what's up? Anything new you might want to share with your friend? Anything at all?" I asked Kara, hinting at the fact that I knew something was going on.

"Alex told you about Adam right?" Kara asked me as she received the food and coffee for Cat.

"Yes, and I'm a little disappointed that you didn't tell me yourself, I mean you have a date and you don't tell me, bad, bad friend." I replied jokingly to Kara.

"I would love to stay and chat, but my day job beckons!" Kara told me as she turned and walked away, heading towards Catco.


	7. my new family

**AN: I am very sorry for not updating sooner but life got in the way! On with the story!**

Daisy's P.O.V.

That evening I had been invited to movie marathon's and ice cream at Kara's apartment, and naturally I accepted, I didn't have anywhere else to be anyway. I nocked three times on Kara's apartment and waited for her to answer the door.

"Hey!" Kara exclaimed excitedly as she answered the door widely, letting me in.

"Hey! So what are we watching?" I asked Alex as I sat down next to her on the couch facing the TV. Kara sat down next to me, handed me a tub of vanilla ice cream and hit play and the movie started. I noted the movie was Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone.

"Ohh. Harry Potter!" I exclaimed as I snuggled into the blanket that was on the couch.

"Kara has a date, an actual date this time. with Adam." Alex said dramatically as the opening credits rolled by.

"I don't know if I can do this, go on a date with my boss's son. And I haven't been on a real date in like forever, what if I forget how to, do stuff, romantic stuff." Kara complained to us as the movie started and we all dug into our ice cream.

"Kara! your Supergirl, this will be fine!" I exclaimed at her antics.

"So-so what happens at the office when a date goes bad?" Kara asked both of us.

"Kara you will be fine, I kissed my supervising officer when I was still training to be an agent and then he turned out to be a an evil, murdering, psychopath that stalked me. You will be fine. Now can we please get back to the movie?!" I told Kara straightforwardly turning to face the TV just as the news popped up showing Supergirl throw a car off of a highway. Whinn had set up the TV so that when any footage with supergirl was on it would show up on the screen.

"How-How are you there?" Alex asked as both she, Kara, and I stood up from the couch.

"I'm not." Kara replied as she studied the TV.

"Yeah that is _definitely_ not me." Kara continued as the cameraman zoomed in on her, well _not_ -her, face.

 **LINEBREAKLINEBREADON'TMINDMEI'MJUSTAPRETTYLITTLELINEBREAKDON'TMINDMEJUSTIGNOREMEI'MJUSTHERETOMOVETHESTORYALONGLINEBREAKLNEBREAK**

The next day I had too go back into the office to deal with an inhuman and didn't return until a few days later. To find out that Kara had been put in a coma-of sorts where she was put in a dream-of sorts where she was put in a simulation of krypton by her uncle, Non, and Henshaw had killed Astra. Alex had invited me, Whinn, and James to Kara's apartment to surprise her after she woke up.

'Oh, you guys, you did not have to do this!" Kara exclaimed as she entered her apartment and was the four of us setting the table.

"Like seriously, we didn't? I thought this was mandatory?" Whinn joked and we all laughed.

"Hey, umm, we need to talk about that, 'perfect fantasy world' I was in-" Kara started as she set down her purse and took off her glasses.

"Kara we don't need to-" James cut in but was interrupted by Kara.

"I want to tell you guys why I imagined myself on krypton. It's not because I hate it here, It's because the past few weeks I've been feeling lost and...like I did when I first came to Earth. So I started fantasizing about the same things I used to back then. I chose to come back because I realized that I belong here, with you guys, my family. I guess its true, there's no place like home!" Kara explained to us and we all laughed and smiled at each other.

"you just quoted a movie! Danvers, this is lie a whole new level in our friendship here! Cause' we are friends." Whinn exclaimed as we continued laughing.

"Yeah, yah, the best of friends." Kara agreed and they high-fived from across the table.

"Well we didn't know if it was pot-sticker night, or ice cream, so guess what, we got both!" Me and James finished each others sentences as he got out the pot-stickers and I got out the ice cream.

"They're my favorites!" Kara exclaimed excitedly as she jumped up and down.

"We know what you like." James said as we took the food into the living room and Kara and Alex continued to talk as me, James, and Whinn unpacked the food. It was nice. It was home. It was family. I know Coulson and my team are my family, but I was stating to belive that its possible to have more than one family. I know I hadn't known them that long but they really, truly were my family.


End file.
